


More than I thought

by StarrBomb



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Lance finds it more about himself than he thought, M/M, Shiro is a sweet boyfriend, Sickingly Sweet, This is pretty much fluff, Tooth Rotting Fluff, a sprinkle of lance angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10347015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrBomb/pseuds/StarrBomb
Summary: Lance was always sure of who he was. Paladin. Hero. Boyfriend. And most important: Human.But when the most important thing about him turns out to be very different than he thought, he worries about how everyone else will be affected. It's a good thing he's got Shiro as his boyfriend to help him through the discovery.





	

Shiro couldn't sit still. Not while Lance was in the pod. Not without seeing Lance come out of the pod as good as new. Not until Lance and Shiro talk. 

To say that everyone was surprised when the castlems systems told them was an understatement. Allura and Coran couldn't grasp what they were told, and they have refused to leave the room as well. Hunk, while having left a few times to grab food for everyone, was trying to figure out how he never noticed, how Lance will take the information. Keith and Pidge didn't know Lance quite as well as Hunk or Shiro, but they did understand that Lance was going to need as much support as he could get. Shiro has been pacing back and forth in front of the pod for the better part of an hour, not really paying attention to anyone else in the room or to what they said, directed to him or not. All he could think about was how this was his fault.

It had all started as any mission would have. They were protecting a planet from the Galra, and doing a great job. Everyone was focused and working in   
Unison. It was actually quite beautiful how everyone worked in tandem, covering for one another, weaving in and out of formation. That is until the Blue Lion was hit by the ion cannon. Falling and falling and crashing on the nearby moon. After that, there was no pattern of attack. It was just brutal rage. While Shiro, Keith and Pidge finished the rest of the Galra ships, Hunk had grabbed Blue and brought them back to the castle. 

When they finally came back to the castle, Lance was already in the pod, and Coran and Allura were yelling in Altea, it seemed like they were arguing about something the at was on the tablet in Coran’s hand. And that's when Coran told them. 

Now all they could do is wait around for Lance to come out of the pod. And then what? Who would tell him the truth? They couldn't hide it from him, they all agreed that Lance deserved to know, even if it wasn't what he wanted to hear. Maybe Allura? She would tell him, straight forward. Blunt. Honest. But Lance would need comfort as well, and while Allura might be honest, she isn't the most compassionate person on the team. Maybe Coran? He would be good, compassionate and still right to the point, he would beat around the bush, but he would help Lance through it. But to be honest, Shiro wants to be the one to tell him, they were the closest. While the others may not know about their relationship, Shiro could easily say that he was his commanding officer, and he should tell Lance. Yeah, that might work. But right now, all Shiro wants is to hold Lance close and make sure that he's ok. 

It took about two more hours before Lance came out of the cryopod, Shiro catching him before he could fall. He holds him close, feeling the rise and fall of his chest against his own. Just feeling Lance breathe against him helps Shiro's anxiety and worries wash away with each breath. Shiro looks back to the others and they're already backing towards the door, letting Shiro handle breaking the news to Lance. It seems that everyone was hoping he would do it, not that he's complaining. But looking back to Lance he can see that Lance sees everyone else hanging back. 

“Um? Is… something wrong?” Lance looks back at Lance. He gives him a warming smile, hoping that it would help smooth Lance.   
“No, no you didn't do anything wrong. But we do need to talk. Come on, let's go and get you changed out of this.” Shiro leads Lance out of the medical bay, the others watching them with a bit too much of a glint in their eyes. 

Shiro led them back to Lance’s room, knowing that Lance would like to change first. As Lance goes into the bathroom, Shiro sits on the bed, trying to figure out how to tell Lance. He could go blunt and honest, but that might be seen as if he's accusing Lance of hiding it. He could try to beat around the bush, but that could end just as disastrous. Shiro hangs his head, letting it rest in his palms. How is He going to tell Lance. He was so worried about making sure Lance was ok, he didn't think about how he was going to tell him. 

“Shiro?” Lance quietly asks, he tentatively places his hand on Shiro’s shoulder, most likely hoping not to startle him. Shiro doesn't lift his head right away, trying to steal his emotions and not show his worry. It didn't work. As soon as Lance saw his face, his own fell and he stooped down to be at the same level as Shiro, he cradles his face into his hands, and says just as quietly as before, “ Shiro, what's wrong? What's got you all worried?”  
“You.”  
“Me?”  
Shiro's realized that was probably the wrong thing to say as Lance starts to lean back. Shiro takes hold of Lance’s hands and pulls him back to him, wrapping him in an overbearing hug.   
“I was so worried when I saw you take that hit, I was terrified that you were hurt, and that I would lose you and then Coran told us….told us.”   
“Hey, hey. It's ok Shir, I'm here. I'm right here. I'm fine, I'm safe. I'm, Wait….What did Coran tell you?”

Shiro slowly looks back up at Lance. He looks at the freckles that always framed Lance’s eyes. Only now does Shiro see how they look so much like Allura’s and Coran’s facial markings.he never noticed how they clustered just under his eyes and only lightly spread over his nose to connect with each other. 

“Lance, after you were in the pod for awhile...the pod sent Coran a diagnosis about your condition….”  
“Ok. And it said I'm alright. Right? I'm not dying. Right? Please tell me I'm not dying because of some weird alien disease, that isn't a very heroic way to die. I'm not dying…….right?”

Shiro's couldn't help but laugh at how dramati Lance was being, it helped clear some tension he hadn't realized was in his shoulder. “No Lance. You aren't dying. I swear. You are perfectly healthy.”  
“Oh thank God, I'm glad that it isn't that.”

“Lance…..you have Altean blood.”

“What?”

“You're half Altean.”

Lance’s eyes widen when Shiro finally got the words out. Just three simple words and Lance's world just shattered. Everything he knew about his family, about himself, just torn down by Shiro's words. He never wanted to be the one to rip apart Lance's view about himself. He knows his boyfriend has self image and self confidence issues. This would absolutely destroy any self image he had of himself. 

“Lance...I need you to talk to me. Please, baby, don't go lock me out. Tell me what you're thinking.”  
Shiro takes ahold of Lance’s shoulders and slowly leads him up onto the bed, all Lance does is follow To where he leads him. Once Lance is sitting next to him, Shiro wraps his Galra arm around him, holding him close, and lowers both of them down to lounging on the bed. Lance clings to him as if Shiro is the only thing keeping him tied to reality, 

“I...I didn't know….I mean….I guess a lot of stuff makes more sense now...i just….I don't know what to do. Everything I've known is Earth, I knew that no matter what happened out here I would always have my humanity. But now…. I don't even have that. Never really did, I guess.” Shiro runs his human hand through Lance’s hair, feeling how soft it is, scraping his nails lightly over his scalp.   
“You still have your humanity Lance, even if you were Altean, or whatever alien life is out there. You grew up with humans, you learned like us and dreamed like us. Your humanity isn't something you gain, it's something you learn. And it doesn't matter to us if your half Altean. I mean, we kept Keith, right?” Shiro was hoping the joke would get through to Lance, but he can't tell with how they’re positioned.

“Do the others think the same? I mean, it's pretty big news.” 

“I'm positive that the others think the same. I think they're more worried for you, how you're taking it.”

Lance wraps his arms around Shiro, holding him as close as physically possible. He buries his face into Shiro’s chest. Most likely to afraid to look up. Lance's next words are mumbled into Shiro's shirt, but he can still hear it. 

“ and the princess? I'm sure she isn't to happy about me being this half Altean half human hybrid. probably think of me as some sort of mistake, if she didn't already think that.” 

“What?! Are you kidding?! Lance, I'm pretty sure she is delighted to know about this! She and Coran are probably planning on teaching you everything about Altea that they can. They aren't mad, or think less of you. They never did.”

Lance looks up at Shiro, finally, but his eyes are watering so much Shiro is surprised that they haven't fallen yet. 

“And what about you?” 

Shiro is a little taken aback by Lance’s question, and it seems that Lance takes the immediate silence as something bad because now the tears are falling down his face, cascading in rivers down his cheek bones to collect at his chin, where they fall in large droplets. Shiro uses both hands to wipe away his tears, holding Lance's face in his hands as delicately as he can. 

“ nothing could change how I feel about you Lance, just because we learned more about you doesn't change who you are to me.”

“But-”

“No. No buts. Just because your heritage is much more...diverse than we thought, it doesn't change your personality. It won't change how much I love you.” 

Shiro bends down just enough to place a kiss on top of Lance's forehead. He starts to trace the outline his freckles create around his eyes, as he trails kisses down Lance’s forehead, down the bridge of his nose, until he finally gets to Lance’s lips. Kissing them just as lightly as he did his forehead. Their foreheads touch and they stay like that, each wondering what this new information means for Lance. But all they need to know right now is that they each other, no matter what comes next. For either of them.


End file.
